


Movie night

by Shut_up_brenda



Category: katya zamolodchikova - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/F, movies - Freeform, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut_up_brenda/pseuds/Shut_up_brenda
Summary: In this story we have katya as dom and fxfKinks: public stuff, bdsm
Kudos: 2





	Movie night

In this story we have katya as dom and fxf  
Kinks: public stuff, bdsm

We walked into the movie theater ready to see under the toscan sun. Honestly we didn't really wanne see that movie we just needed the first one available and that was the first one available. Katya wanted to do this since forever I was honestly kind of scared to do it. But if I could give her pleasure by doing it that's fine with me I guess.   
We went to find our seats in the back row. Katya put the plastic sheet we brought from home on the sit part of the chair. "Pull your panties down." She commended me. "But katya the lights are still on." I answered.   
"I don't give a fuck pull them down and put them in the bag." She said dominantly. I did as she said I pulled down my panties under my skirt and said down in the chair. People started walking in, a couple sat down just 6 chairs from us. I thought the back row was always empty . I looked at katya "what?." She said. "There are people really close." I said with worry in my voice. "Then you better be quiet you slut." She answered. The lights dimmed and the commercial started playing. I felt katya's hand going to my tigh. I was already starting to regret this. The movie started her hand made it's way to my clit. She started playing softly with it. A tingeling sensation went down my spine I tried so hard not to moan. She drove me crazy teasing me without letting me cum. "Katya please." I whispered in her direction. "Shut up brenda I decide what you will and won't get." She said. I just wish she would let me cum I don't know how long I could keep quiet. Her hand started working up the pace. My back arched my eyes rolled back I grabbed onto the chair firmly. I was getting close. Suddenly she stopped. "What?!" I said. "You really thought I would go that easy on you? Go lay down a little." She said. "But katya I don't wanna make too much noice." I said.   
She leaned towards me and bited my ear I almost screamed it out. "That wasn't a question you needy slut. Now go lay down." She said dominantly. I did what I was told and laid down as much as possible in the chair. "Open your legs." Katya whispered into my ear. I did as she said against better judgement. Her index finger made it inside of me. I almost lost it she started pumping merciless in and out of me. I could barely hold still grinding down on the chair I tried to control my breathing. I looked at her smiling to more I had trouble staying quiet the more she seemed to enjoy it. Just when I got my breathing under control she shoved in a second finger working on my G spot. Her thumb started rubbing my clit. I let out a soft moan. She started going faster and faster each pump more merciless then the previous one I couldn't hold it anymore I came with a loud moan luckily for my the music was really loud at the moment. I wasn't sure if the couple next to us heard but I was too scared to look. I looked at katya her smile widened. "Such a good girl." She said to me smiling.


End file.
